In particular, the present invention is related to an electrical connector having an outside or encompassing enclosure with an interior space which receives a module which can be inserted, and which can receive electrical contacts.
Such a module comprises at least one housing with a plurality of receptacles each adapted to receive a respective electrical contact.
Published European application EP0220394 already describes such an electrical connector with an inner housing and a surrounding housing, the square inner housing having chambers for contact elements and also at least one longitudinal separating wall. The surrounding housing is surrounding the inner housing in a positively locking manner, and a cable channel is arranged above the inner housing in the surrounding housing. The locking of the contact in the inner housing is provided by a flexible lance of the contact on one side of the receptacle, which cooperates with a shoulder of a receptacle. An additional blocking device for the contact elements is provided, which can be pushed into the inner housing and projects into the chambers. The additional blocking device is designed as one piece with respect the surrounding housing. The blocking function is provided on the side of the receptacle opposite to the locking side. However, when bigger contacts come into play, the above locking system has proved inefficient.